Within the void
by FeliLud
Summary: After absorbing Schrödinger and loosing grip of reality, Alucard was ready to slip into nothingness when an unexpected person appeared and sets him right back on track.


Hellsing belongs to Hirano, the man I will always be thankful for creating Hellsing, the masterpiece.

* * *

He could feel his conscious fading as the void threatens to swallow him whole, a sensation he remembered far too well despite the last time he had experienced it had been over a century ago - it was **death**.

He still had not comprehended on what exactly had happened, but he guessed it did not matter anymore. His mind and conscious was fading, though a part of him still tried furiously to think of a solution, he could see no way out of it.

So he closed his eyes and prepared to drift into peaceful nothingness.

It was then his wrist was grasped in a firm grip, accompanied with a stern voice that caused his eyes to fly back open "**_Did you not hear your master's orders_**_?_"

That voice…

**_"If you keep napping like that, everything would be over, Count."_ **The silhouette of a man wearing a duster slowly appeared, familiar cold blue eyes shone even in the darkness.

Eyes wide in shock, he stared at the man that had bested him, struck awe and respect into his being, his very first master, in total flabbergast.

**_"You were told not to disappear, so follow your orders."_ **Releasing his hand, the now fully visible Abraham Van Helsing watched impassively as the vampire scrambled to his feet.

He couldn't help but stare, mind working furiously to comprehend the situation. His old master was radiating a very familiar power, along with a very familiar glowing pentagram under his foot.

Comprehension dawn on him. This was not his master, not really; it was the Seal, the Control Art Restriction System itself, created by both him and the life energy of Abraham that engraved into his very being.

The colossal amount of souls he took was the source of his immense powers, but the souls had also altered his personal identity and made it difficult to identify himself. The Seal and Control Art Restriction System seared into his very being served as the restriction to suppress the souls and made him easier to identify himself from the collective mind hive, an anchor to his sanity.

And now it serves as the last stand between him and nothingness.

Though Abraham himself had passed away a long time ago, the part of him that created the Seal still lived inside him; even being only a part of that man, he was still everything Alucard remembered his old master to be.

"_My apologies, master._" Dipping his head, Alucard advert his eyes from the man's intense gaze "_But I'm afraid I don't know how."_

**_"I didn't think I needed to spell it out for you. Think, Count,"_ **Abraham fold his arms, **"_You are in this void because you cannot identify yourself, due to your gluttony of gorging on people's lives,_" **detest crossed his face of the mention of the evil deeds almost all vampires share, but he continued**_"In other words, if you were to identify yourself, there is only one path laid in front of you, difficult as it may seem."_** Seeing the comprehension in the vampire's eyes, he gave a satisfied nod.

Alucard stared at his old master, he understood, yes, but…

_"…I'm a failure, master, I have failed as a human and as a monster, and now I've even failed as a weapon, there's no use of useless tools."_ He hated to admit, but he could hardly find the courage to face the master he had failed so miserably. He had once been so proud of being the ace, being the indestructible weapon that always brought victory to his masters, yet now that pride had been shattered as well, leaving him feeling hollow and utterly useless.

**"That is up to your master to decide," **Abraham's voice was firm, **"Your master's last orders still stand. She and your fledgling are waiting for your return. Burying you head in the sand accomplishes nothing. You were given an order and tardiness is not the answer."**

The memory of his master's desperate calls as he lost grip to the reality world, his childe's frantic shouts when she was trying to wake him from Anderson's thrones came to his mind. As the memories surface, something in his undead heart stirred, an emotion he wasn't familiar with, almost a longing ache started to form.

**"The Control Art Restriction System was merely a crutch for you to keep your mind and identity, now is the time to throw that away and do what should have been done all along."** The dark void was torn apart, Alucard turned to watch the moaning and wailing swarm of countless lives shamble in front of him. He took a deep needless breath and stood his ground.

**_"Leave now, it's time to go home." _**Alucard's whole body froze at his first master's last statement.

**_Home…_**

How had he not realized? The painful desire burning in his chest now was the desire to return to his **_family_**, his **_home_**. a desire he didn't think was ever possible after both deaths he had experienced .

Face splitting into an insane grin, excitement and renewed determination flood his whole body as he readied himself to crush the obstacles that stood in the way of the orders coming from both his former and present master.

The amount of enemies didn't matter; he was never known to give up, and now with both of his masters' will at his back, he feared nothing. He **will** purge all the lives inside him until he could recognize himself again.

Until he could return to the one and only place he called home, to return to his beloved master and childe.

_"Understood, my master. It shall be done!"_

**-end-**

This was inspired by a short doujinshi on pixiv, on how Alucard was inspired by Abraham to fight his way back to reality.


End file.
